Calm Water
by Blodigealach
Summary: <html><head></head>Air tenang menghanyutkan, seperti hari tenang sebelum badai, dan keheningan sebelum maut menjemput. Teikoku Trio  Yamato, Karin, Taka .</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata  
>Series: Eyeshield 21<br>Warning: Character death, OOCness  
>Note: Awalnya dibuat untuk ES21FFIA Oktober 2010, tapi gara-gara kekubur sama tugas dsb dsb akhirnya baru kelar sekarang *telat banget ya* ConCrit plz, and dl;dr!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Calm Water<strong>

_Chapter 1: Aku, Kamu, Dia_

Ada pepatah mengatakan, 'air tenang menghanyutkan'. Biasanya orang yang pendiam tidak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya, seperti air tenang di sekitar lumbung laut yang seolah tak berujung. Kesunyian yang teramat sangat itu dapat membunuh, seperti langit tak berangin menjelang badai besar.

Semua orang setuju bahwa Honjo Taka adalahorang yang sangat pendiam, terutama jika dibandingkan dengan sahabat terbaiknya, Yamato Takeru. Sifat kedua pemuda itu sangatlah kontras, sekontras warna rambut mereka. Jika Yamato mudah akrab dengan semua orang, butuh waktu jauh lebih lama untuk sekedar bisa mengobrol santai dengan Taka. Jika Yamato selalu menebar senyum kemanapun ia pergi, Taka hanya akan menutup wajahnya dengan buku kemanapun ia pergi. Singkat kata, satu-satunya hal yang bisa disamakan dari mereka berdua adalah kenyataan bahwa keduanya adalah atletAmerican Football yang cemerlang.

Koizumi Karin, satu-satunya pemain American Football wanita di Teikoku Alexanders, juga merasakan perbedaan yang begitu mendalam di antara keduanya. Jika ditanya dengan siapa ia lebih akrab, ia akan menjawab dengan Taka karena Taka tidak pernah menyela semua ucapannya. Pemuda berambut putih itu akan mendengarkan segala keluh kesah Karin sampai habis sebelum ia memberikan komentar. Tapi jika ditanya dengan siapa ia ingin berpacaran, jawabannya tentu berbeda.

"Taka-kun…" panggil Karin pelan. Keduanya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman keluarga Koizumi setelah selesai latihan sore. Seperti biasa, Taka mengantarkan Karin dengan alasan 'rumah kita searah' meskipun rumah mereka tidak benar-benar namanya dipanggil, Taka menurunkan buku yang sedang ia baca untuk mendengarkan apapun yang akan dikatakan gadis itu. Ia tidak menyahut atau apapun, tapi Karin sudah tahu bahwa ia sudah siapmendengarkan.

"Sebenarnya aku… bagaimana mengatakannya, ya… Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada Yamato-kun," lanjutnya tergagap. Kedua pipinya merona merah muda, dan kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam karena malu. Selama ini ia memang sering menceritakan tentang bagaimana ia mengagumi sosok Yamato, tapi tak pernah sekalipun terucap olehnya pernyataan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Yamato. Tapi hari itu berbeda. Ia menyatakan secara jelas kepada Taka bahwa ia memang memiliki perasaan khusus pada pemuda berambut liar itu.

Taka, seperti biasa, hanya terdiam sambil memandang gadis berkepang itu. Ekspresinya yang datar membuatorang lain sulit membaca pikirannya. Bahkan Karin yang sudah sering berbincang dengannya pun tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Taka saat pemuda itu mendengar pernyataan Karin. Karin sendiri tidak berani berbicara lebih lanjut. Ia ingin membiarkan Taka memberikan komentarnya terlebih dahulu.

Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, Taka menghela nafas pelan. "Kalau kamu memang serius dengannya, coba nyatakan saja cintamu padanya. Kurasa Yamato bukanlah tipeorang yang akan melukai perasaan gadis manapun, apalagi kamu," komentarnya datar. Ekspresinya pun masih sedatar biasanya, tanpa bisa ditebak seperti apa ekspresinya jauh di dalam sana.

"Ja… jadi menurut Taka-kun, aku dan Yamato-kun mungkin bisa berhasil?" tanya Karin dengan nada tergagap yang hampir sama, hanya ditambahkan sedikit nada penuh harap. Ia pun refleks mendongak menghadap Taka, yang masih tampak memikirkan jawaban macam apa yang hendak ia berikan. Akhirnya, Taka mengangkat bahunya pelan, masih dengan ekspresi datar yang sama.

"Kalau belum dicoba, manalah kita tahu," balasnya datar. Karin kembali menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya lagi sambil membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, kalau saja Taka tidak segera memotong apapun yang hendak diucapkan gadis itu.

"Taka-kun—"

"Kita sudah sampai. Kita lanjutkan obrolan ini besok saja. Sampai jumpa."

Mendengar bagaimana Taka memotong ucapannya dengan nada seolah tidak mau lagi mendengarkan apapun tentang Yamato, Karin menutup lagi mulutnya. Ia bahkan tidak berani menanyakan apakah Taka merasa terganggu dengan curhatnya tentang Yamato. Lagipula, tidak seperti biasanya, pemuda berambut panjang itu langsung melangkah pergi setelah ia mengucapkan salam singkat. Padahal biasanya paling tidak Taka akan mengingatkan kembali jadwal latihan pagi, tapi kali itu ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sambil menghela nafas pelan, Karin melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan setumpuk pertanyaan, baik mengenai dirinya dan Yamato maupun sikap Taka barusan.

* * *

><p>Note: Semua <em>review<em> yang diberikan akan di-reply di akhir Chapter 4, dan akan saya coba _update_ secara teratur.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata  
>Series: Eyeshield 21<br>Warning: Character death, OOCness  
>Note: Awalnya dibuat untuk ES21FFIA Oktober 2010, tapi gara-gara kekubur sama tugas dsb dsb akhirnya baru kelar sekarang *telat banget ya* ConCrit plz, and dl;dr!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Calm Water<strong>

_Chapter 2: Kamu, Dia, Aku_

Taka sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai Karin datang dengan keadaan seperti itu padanya. Gadis berkepang itu menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil mencengkeram erat bagian depan jas alma maternya. Tangisannya begitu kencang sampai-sampai bahunya gemetar hebat. Dan Taka, di tengah segala kebingungannya, hanya bisa memeluk gadis itu ragu-ragu sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya pelan. Bahkan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pun ia tidak tega.

Setelah beberapa menit, tangisnya akhirnya mereda. Ia membantunya duduk di salah satu kursi taman itu. Taka mendapati seragamnya basah dan agak lengket akibat air mata dan ingus gadis itu. Tapi ia tidak mengeluh atau protes, melainkan hanya membersihkan seragam itu seadanya dengan tisu yang ia bawa. Ia pun menawarkan beberapa lembar tisu pada Karin, yang masih sesenggukan setelah menangis begitu keras.

"Ma… maaf aku… sudah seenaknya… menangis di seragam Taka-kun…" gumam Karin dengan suara yang sangat sengau di sela isak tangisnya yang belum bisa benar-benar terhenti. Matanya merah dan bengkak. Jejak air mata terlihat jelas di seluruh pipinya. Siapapun yang melihatnya sekarang mungkin tidak akan percaya bahwa gadis yang sedang terduduk lemas sambil meremas-remas tisu itu adalah Koizumi Karin, sang primadona lapangan American Football.

"Tidak apa," jawab Taka singkat. Ia memandang gadis berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan cemas, meski tak setitikpun kalimat tanya meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. Ia hanya duduk bersandar, dengan kaki yang ditumpu di atas kaki lainnya, sementara kedua tangannya diistirahatkan di atas pangkuannya sendiri. Cara duduknya yang rapi tampak sangat kontras dengan Karin yang duduk di sebelahnya, dengan postur tubuh melengkung ke depan, dengan lutut dirapatkan dan sambil meremas-remas tisu yang sudah sangat basah oleh air matanya sendiri.

"Aku… Tadi aku mencoba… mencoba 'menembak' Yamato-kun… Tapi… tapi Yamato-kun menolakku… Katanya sudah ada gadis lain dalam hatinya…" cerita Karin, masih dengan suara sengau, meski isakannya sudah semakin mereda. Mendengar nama Yamato disebut, ekspresi Taka mengeras. Tapi Karin tidak melihatperubahan ekspresi itu, apalagi menyadarinya. Ia masih tenggelam dalam kesedihannya sendiri.

"Tapi… Aku bisa mengerti mengapa Yamato-kun menolakku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku ini hanya gadis pemalu yang membosankan," tambah Karin sambil tersenyum pahit. Tatapan Taka semakin mengeras, dan ia meremas tangannya sendiri cukup keras. Tapi Karin masih belum menyadari sikap Taka yang seperti sedang menahan amarah yang luar biasa. Gadis itu masih sibuk dengan kesedihannya sendiri.

"Apa Yamato mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu?" tanya Taka dengan nada yang luar biasa tenang, sangat kontras dengan sikap tubuhnya yang jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa ia sedang menahan amarah. Karin menggeleng pelan, dan Taka dapat melihatnya dengan jelas dari ujung matanya. Gadis itu menggeleng, tapi entah mengapa kekesalannya tidak juga mereda.

"Yamato-kun… bukan tipe orang yang akan mengatakan hal sejahat itu," ucap Karin dengan nada yang terdengar terlalu tenang sehingga terdengar aneh.

"Tapi… tapi rasanya… meskipun dia tidak bilang begitu, tapi rasanya… aku seperti bisamendengar Yamato-kun mengatakan hal itu dengan jelas di kepalaku…" tambahnya lirih. Kali ini, air mata kembali mengalir deras di pipinya. Butiran-butiran air mata yang tak tertampung lagi berjatuhan ke pangkuannya, membasahi rok kuning kotak-kotaknya.

Taka, yang tidak tega melihat Karin menangis lagi seperti itu, langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Karin terkejut oleh tindakan Taka yang tiba-tiba itu, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Taka yang lebar, sementara Taka memeluknya erat, dengan satu tangan di pinggangnya dan tangannya yang lain di bahunya. Dalam pelukan itu, Taka dapat merasakan betapa mungil dan rapuhnya Karin. Gadis yang selalu berdiri tegap di atas lapangan hijau, sambil menghadapi segala resiko diterjang oleh lawan yang akan dengan senang hati menghancurkannya sampai tak bersisa, kini terasa begitu lemah dan tak berdaya di dalam pelukannya.

Rasanya ada banyak hal yang ingin Taka katakan untuk menguatkan hati Karin, tapi tak sepatah kata pun sanggup ia ucapkan. Ia hanya terdiam sambil memeluk gadis berambut pirang itu selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya perlahan, seolah tak rela melepasnya. Ia lalu menatap wajah Karin yang berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Ia mengamati bagaimana gadis itu sudah tidak lagi menangis dan tampak jauh lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya, meskipun ia masih tampak lusuh dan kusut. Taka mengusapkan tangannya di pipi Karin, menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajah gadis itu. Ia pun merapikan rambut Karin seadanya, setidaknya untuk membuat gadis bermata cokelat itutampak sedikit lebih rapi. Ia menatap gadis itu sejenak sebelum menggenggam kedua tangannya lembut.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Sini, kuantar pulang," ucapnya lembut sambil menatap gadis di hadapannya itu dengan penuh perhatian. Tapi Karin hanya menggeleng pelan menanggapi tawaran pemuda itu. Ia tahu maksud Taka itu baik, tapi ia sedang tidak ingin ditemani siapapun saat pulang nanti. Ia ingin menyegarkan pikirannya sedikit, setelah semua yang ia alami hari itu.

"Tidak usah. Taka-kun sudah sangat baik padaku, dan kurasa tidak perlu ditambah lagi. Kali ini saja… kali ini saja, aku ingin pulang sendiri. Dan tidakusah memakai alasan 'rumah kita searah' lagi, Taka-kun. Aku sudah lama tahu bahwa rumah Taka-kun sebenarnya berlawanan arah dengan rumahku," ucap Karin pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. Taka hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan mendengar ucapan Karin itu. Ia membelai kepala gadis itu lembut sebelum akhirnya berdiri sambil merapikan celana dan jasnya.

"Kalau begitu, hari ini kita berpisah di sini. Sampai ketemu besok," kata Taka datar, seperti biasa. Karin, yang masih duduk di kursi taman, memberikan senyum terbaik yang bisa ia berikan saat itu sebagai balasannya.

"Sampai jumpa. Hati-hati di jalan, Taka-kun," balasnya pelan. Taka mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan, lalu berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu. Karin hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong sampai ia tidak bisa lagi melihat sosok pemuda itu. Ia lalu menghela nafas panjang sambil terhenyak di kursi itu.

Sampai sekarang ia masih tidak bisa mengerti apa yang sudah merasukinya sampai ia nekat menyatakan perasaannya pada Yamato. Tapi rasa terpukul yang ia rasakan saat mendengar penolakan Yamato benar-benar terasa mengena di hatinya, padahal Yamato sudah menolaknya dengan sangat halus karena ia tahu benar bahwa bagaimanapun Karin adalah gadis yang begitu lemah lembut dan harus dijaga perasaannya. Tapi toh Karin tetap merasa sedih dan sakit hati akibat penolakan Yamato itu.

Lalu, ada Taka. Taka yang tidak pernah banyak berbicara. Taka yang selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Taka yang selalu menjemputnya ke sekolah dan mengantarnya pulang. Taka yang mendukung apapun yang ia lakukan. Taka yang selalu ada setiap kali ia membutuhkannya. Taka yang mau menjadi sandarannya. Taka yang begitu mengerti dirinya. Taka. Taka. Taka. Dalam segala kebahagiaannya, dalam segala kesedihannya, dalam semua tawanya, dalam semua tangisnya, selalu ada Taka.

Tapi Karin tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan Yamato dan berpindah hati pada Taka. Karin sadar bahwa sejak ia bergabung dengan Teikoku Alexanders, di setiap saat dalam hidupnya selalu ada Taka. Tapi ia tidak bisa menganggap Taka lebih dari seorang kakak. Taka adalah teman terbaiknya, titik.

Memikirkan Taka, Karin akhirnya sadar bahwa tadi Taka tidak berjalan ke arah stasiun. Pemuda berambut putih itu malah berjalan ke arah Akademi Teikoku. Sekilas Karin merasa mungkin saja ada barangnya yang tertinggal di sekolah, tapi Karin rasa Taka bukanlah orang yang seceroboh itu sampai meninggalkan barangnya di sekolah. _'Ma… masa iya Taka-kun mau latihan Amefuto lagi?' pikirnya bingung. Ia menggeleng pelan, berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai memasuki otaknya._

Karin lalu berdiri dari kursinya, dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Taka ke sekolah. Perasaannya juga agak tidak enak, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti perasaannya itu.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

Series: Eyeshield 21  
>Warning: Character death, OOCness<br>Note: Awalnya dibuat untuk ES21FFIA Oktober 2010, tapi gara-gara kekubur sama tugas dsb dsb akhirnya baru kelar sekarang *telat banget ya* ConCrit plz, and dl;dr!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Calm Water<strong>_

_Chapter 3: Dia, Aku , Kamu_

Gedung klub American Football Teikoku tampak sangat sepi. Wajar saja, karena sebagian besar anggotanya sudah pulang. Yang tersisa di sana tinggal Yamato, yang memang sering tinggal lebih lama untuk latihan tambahan. Ia baru saja keluar dari ruang loker, bersiap untuk pulang setelah latihan ekstra yang dijalaninya. Ia baru setengah jalan sampai pintu gedung klub saat ia melihat sosok Taka yang berdiri di tengah lorong. Jantungnya mencelos melihat pemuda berambut putih panjang itu di bawah cahaya yang remang. Keberadaannya yang tipis dan nyaris tanpa suara sudah sukses mengagetkannya.

"Ta… Taka? Ya ampun, kau benar-benar mengagetkanku, apalagi dengan rambut putih panjangmu itu! Ngomong-ngomong, kok kamu ada di sini? Bukannya tadi sudah pulang?" tanya Yamato panjang lebar sambil berjalan mendekati Taka. Taka sendiri masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya, sambil berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggungnya.

"Kudengar sehabis latihan sore tadi, Karin 'menembak'-mu dan kamu menolaknya. Apa itu benar?" tanya Taka lugas. Senyum Yamato yang tadinya mengembang lebar kini langsung memudar mendengar pertanyaan Taka. Ia tahu sang _Wide Receiver _tidak sedang dalam mood untuk main-main atau bercanda. Yamato tahu benar, karena bagaimanapun, Taka-lah yang paling menjaga perasaan Karin.

"Berbohong ataupun berkelit juga percuma. Jadi, ya, Karin memang menyatakan perasannya padaku. Dan, ya, aku menolaknya," jawab Yamato jujur. Wajahnya pun menunjukkan bahwa ia serius dengan jawabannya. Taka menatapnya tajam selama beberapa detik sebelum ia menarik nafas untuk pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Dan mengapa kau menolaknya?" tanyanya singkat. Kali ini Yamato tidak langsung menjawab. Kedua pemuda itu saling tatap untuk waktu yang cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Yamato memutuskan untuk membalas pertanyaan Taka.

"Apaurusanmu, aku menolak Karin atau tidak? Lagipula kalau aku menolaknya, kamu bisa mendapatkan dia. Aku tahu kamu menyukainya sejak lama," balas Yamato agak ketus. Tatapan Taka mengerasmendengar ucapan Yamato tadi. Kelihatannya ia sama sekali tidak suka perasaannya pada Karin diungkit-ungkit pada percakapan itu.

"Karin mencintaimu. Baginya, aku hanya seperti seorang kakak. Aku tahu itu. Makanya, sebagai seorang 'kakak', kutanya mengapa kamu menolak Karin?" balas Taka tak kalah ketusnya. Yamato menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan.

"Taka, kamu itu… Ah, sudahlah. Kalau kamu sebegitu ingin tahunya mengapa aku menolak Karin, coba tanya Karin mengapa sampai saat ini ia membiarkanmu begitu saja dan malah menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Sama seperti Karin yang menganggapmu hanya sebagai kakaknya, aku pun hanya bisa menganggap Karin sebagai adikku," jawab Yamato panjang lebar. Ekspresinya serius, dan Taka tahu bahwa pemuda berambut liar itu tidak main-main dengan jawabannya tadi. Dan sedikit banyak, jawaban itu juga melukai hatinya. Rasanya menyakitkan mengetahui bagaimana orang yang kamu cintai tidak membalas cintamu, tapi lebih sakit lagi saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang kamu cintai pun tidak bisa mendapatkan cintanya.

"Yamato… sadarkah kamu betapa sedih dan hancurnya Karin saat kamu menolaknya?" tanya Taka dengan suara yang agak bergetar. Amarah kembali menguasai dirinya, setelah tadi ia berhasil tenang. Yamato membelalakkan matanya kaget melihat perubahan sikap Taka. Taka yang selama ini tenang dan nyaris tanpa ekspresi kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan aura yang sama sekali berbeda dengan biasanya. Yamato bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, dan ia tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan Taka sama sekali.

"Kita sama-sama tahu bahwa Karin tidak berhak mendapatkan penolakan, dari siapapun itu," tambah Taka dengan suara yang anehnya terdengar lebih tenang. Tapi Yamato masih bisa melihat dengan jelas kobaran api yang menyala di mata Taka, seolah siap membakarnya hidup-hidup. Melihat ekspresi Taka itu, Yamato menelan ludahnya takut. Selama ini ia belum pernah melihat Taka marah, dan rasanya ia tidak mau melihatnya. Tapi sepertinya ia sudah memancing amarah pemuda satu itu.

"La… lalu? Memangnya aku harus berbuat apa? Berbohong padanya? Mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya padahal aku tidak? Jangan jadi egois! Kalau kamu yang mencintainya, kenapa bukan kamu saja yang memacarinya?" balas Yamato. Ia sedikit terbawa suasana sampai akhirnya nada suaranya agak meninggi. Mendengar balasan Yamato, Taka merasa semakin marah.

"Kau—"

"Sudah, aku tidak mau dengar lagi ocehanmu tentang apa yang terjadi tadi sore. Kalau kau memang menginginkan Karin, ambil saja, karena aku tidak menginginkannya," potong Yamato keras. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, melewati Taka yang masih belumbereaksi menanggapi ucapan Yamato.

Lalu, semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Baru selangkah Yamato melewati Taka, pemuda berambut putih itu langsung berbalik dan mencengkeram bahu Yamato sekuat tenaga. Yamato tidak sepenuhnya sadar akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang ia ingat hanyalah benda yang berkilau dengan janggal dari balik punggung Taka, kilau amarah di mata cokelatnya, dan rasa sakit yang menyengat di dada kirinya. Hal berikutnya yang ia ketahui adalah dirinya sudah terbaring di lantai, dengan rasa sakit dan sesak yang tak tertahankan. Ia dapat merasakan rasa besi yang aneh di mulutnya, dan pandangannya terasa semakin memburam.

Saat ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melihat sekelilingnya, yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah sepatu hitam dan celana hitam yang dikenakan Taka. Ia menelusuri kaki itu, naik ke atas, dan menemukan sosok sahabatnya itu dalam ekspresi yang sudah sering ia lihat. Ekspresi kemenangan yangtampak begitu dingin dan datar. Di tangankanannya, tampak sebilahpisau dapur yang matapisaunya telah berubah merah. Warna merah juga menodai wajahnya dan rambutnya yang putih.

"Ta… ka…" Nafasnya terasa semakin berat. Untuk menyebut nama pemuda berambut putih itu pun terasa begitu menyesakkan. Lalu semuanya terasa begitu melelahkan, begitu menyesakkan, dan begitu dingin. Rasanya ia tidak sanggup lagi membuka matanya. Semuanya terasa begitu sulit.

"Selamat tinggal, Yamato. Sesalilah apa yang telah kau perbuat pada Karin di neraka," ucap Taka dingin. Di sela kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, Yamato dapatmendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan Taka. Rasanya seperti hanya itulah suara yang ada di dunia. Semuanya menjadi buram. Lalu, kegelapan total.

Taka menatap dingin tubuh Yamato yang terbaring menyedihkan di atas lantai. Kedua mata pemuda itu masih membelalak lebar, dan Taka tidak senang melihatnya. Ia baru saja hendak berlutut dan menutup kedua mata Yamato saat iamendengar suara yang familiar menyebut namanya.

"Taka-kun?"

Suara yang terdengar lemah dan lirih, tidak salah lagi pasti adalah suara Karin. Taka menghentikan apapun yang hendak dilakukannya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di dekat pintu gedung klub, berdirilah Karin, dengan ekspresi bingung. Taka tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Ia hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya, masih menggenggam pisau yang berlumuran darah, dengan tubuh Yamato di dekat kakinya.

"Ma… maaf aku mengikutimu, tapi… Apa ada barangmu yang tertinggal di sini?" tanya Karin sambil berjalan mendekati sosok pemuda itu. Dari jauh ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Taka, tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang benar-benar janggal. Ia dapat melihat bercak kemerahan di wajah dan rambut pemuda itu, tapi ia tidak tahu itu apa. Perasaannya pun tidak enak, seperti ada sesuatu yang sangat besar baru saja terjadi.

Ia berjalan maju selangkah demi selangkah, dengan detak jantung yang terasa semakin kencang dari langkah ke langkah. Semakin dekat, semakin terlihat keberadaan onggokan hitam di dekat kaki Taka. Sepertikantong sampah, tapi agak lebih besar lagi, dan dalam bentuk yang tidak biasa. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang benar-benar salah. Semakin mendekat, ia pun bisa melihat ada benda merah yang bersinar dengan janggal di bawah cahaya lampu yang remang. Tapi ia memberanikan dirinya untuk terus melangkah mendekat. Dan semakin ia mendekat, semakin jelaslah terlihat onggokan hitam yang ada di dekat kaki Taka. Itu bukankantong sampah. Itu—

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

—tubuh manusia. Dan bukan sembarang manusia, itu adalah Yamato. Warna merah mewarnai kemejanya yang tadinya putih bersih. Wajahnya tampak sangat terkejut. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Karin pun terkejut setengah mati melihat tubuh Yamato. Ia menjerit sekuat tenaga. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas seketika, seperti terbuat dari agar-agar. Ia langsung jatuh terduduk, tidak jauh dari tubuh Yamato yang terbaring kaku di atas lantai. Semakin ia lihat, semakin jelas terlihat bahwa sosok itu benar Yamato, dan sudah tidakbernyawa lagi.

Di depannya, Taka masih berdiri dengan sebilah pisau berlumuran darah di tangankanannya. Karin merasa seperti ada magnet yang menariknya untuk menatap mata pemuda itu, tapi ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Cahaya yang jatuh dari atas kepalanya membuat wajahnya tampak tidak jelas, tertutup oleh bayangannya sendiri. Tapi bilah pisau berwarna merah darah itutampak dengan sangat jelas, berkilauan di bawah cahaya remang. Dan Karin merasa luar biasa takut. Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan betapa takutnya gadis berkepang itu.

Taka, melihat bagaimana Karin tampak begitu ketakutan, mengangkat pisaunya yang berlumuran darah. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di bilah pisau yang berlapis darah, menatap pantulan matanya yangtampak begitu janggal di bilah pisau itu. Ia lemparkan pisau itu ke pinggir lorong, jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Ia lalu menatap Karin, yang masih ketakutan melihat sosoknya itu.

"Karin…" panggilnya lembut sambil berlutut. Ia pun mengangkat tangannya yang berlumuran darah, hendak menjangkau wajah gadis itu.

"TIDAK!" jerit Karin, membuat tangan Taka berhenti di udara kosong. Gadis itu merayap mundur sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras. Ia takut. Ia sangat takut. Ia menolak untuk percaya bahwa pemuda yang ada di hadapannya adalah Taka. Taka yang kalem, Taka yang penuh perhatian… bayanganya tentang pemuda itu serasa hancur berkeping-keping saat itu juga.

"Karin…" panggil Taka lagi dengan nada sedih. Ia menarik lagi tangannya, lalu bergeser pelan mendekati gadis berambut pirang itu. Karin pun semakin mundur begitu melihat Taka bergerak mendekatinya, dan itu membuat Taka semakin sedih.

"…Apa kamu takut, Karin? Apa sosokku membuatmu takut?" tanya Taka lirih. Karin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takut. Air mata kembali mengalir deras di pipinya. Ia takut. Ia tidak kenal pada pemuda berambut putih yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia tidak kenal pada pemuda yang berlumuran darahorang yang dicintainya. Melihat reaksi Karin yang tampak menolaknya habis-habisan, Taka menarik kembali tangannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit menyesali apa yang baru saja ia perbuat karena hal itu membuat Karin membencinya.

"Baiklah. Kalau kamu benar-benar tidak menginginkan keberadaanku di sini, aku akan pergi," ucap Taka pelan, dengan ketenangan yang di luar batas kewajaran. Ia baru saja menghabisiorang yang pernah ia sebut sahabatnya, tapi tidaktampak setitikpun kepanikan ataupun penyesalan. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah ekspresi kosong yang tak tergambarkan.

Ia berdiri, melangkah menjauhi Karin yang masih menangis sejadi-jadinya. Taka mencari-cari pisaunya yang tadi ia lempar, dan menemukannya dengan cepat setelah ia melihat kilau bilah pisaunya. Dengan tenang ia memungutnya, seperti memungut buku yang terjatuh. Ia kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di mata pisau yang memerah itu, lalu menatap Karin yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Karin, sebenarnya aku…" Taka menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "…sejak awal mencintaimu dan membenci Yamato dengan sepenuh hatiku." Sekali lagi, Taka kembali menatap pantulan dirinya, lalu kembali menatap Karin yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Tapi kalau Karin lebih mencintai Yamato, apa boleh buat. Keinginan Karin adalah kebahagiaanku," lanjutnya sambil menatap gadis berkepang itu dengan tatapan yang lembut namun terasa begitu sedih. Pemuda berambut perak itu kembali mengangkat pisaunya, yang sudah memerah oleh darah orang yang sempat menjadi partner terbaiknya. Sambil tersenyum sedih, ia membisikkan dua kata terakhir;

"…Selamat tinggal…"

Dan jeritan pun kembali memecah malam.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

Series: Eyeshield 21  
>Warning: Character death, OOCness<br>Note: Awalnya dibuat untuk ES21FFIA Oktober 2010, tapi gara-gara kekubur sama tugas dsb dsb akhirnya baru kelar sekarang *telat banget ya* ConCrit plz, and dl;dr!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Calm Water<strong>_

_Chapter 4: Aku, Mereka, Kalian_

Dinding putih di sekelilingnya, dan seorang pria setengah baya duduk berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu, tapi ada banyak orang yang mendengar apa yang terjadi di ruangan itu. Seperti biasa, pertanyaan diajukan kepadanya, dan ia menjawab semuanya sejujur-jujurnya. Tidak ada gunanya berbohong, karena pria di hadapannya dan orang-orang lain yang mengamati mereka berdua pasti tahu kalau ia berbohong.

Di ruangan lain, beberapa pria dan wanita setengah baya menonton apa yang terjadi di ruangan tadi lewat kamera tersembunyi yang tersambung ke televisi di ruangan pemantau. Seorang pria paruh baya lain masuk ke dalam ruangan pemantau saat sesi tanya-jawab tengah berlangsung.

"Selamat pagi," ucapnya pelan, dan langsung dibalas oleh rekan-rekan kerjanya. Pria itu menempatkan diri di depan televisi yang tengah menayangkan apa yang terjadi di ruangan lainnya, dan alisnya langsung berkerut.

"Masih belum selesai, kasus yang waktu itu?" tanya pria itu. Salah seorang rekannya mengangguk pelan sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kasusnya sendiri sebenarnya sudah ditutup, tapi kondisi kejiwaan orang ini juga menarik. Coba dengarkan yang benar di sini," balas rekannya itu sambil bergeser untuk memberi ruang bagi pria itu untuk ikut mendengarkan.

"Tapi jujur saja, aku agak tidak menyangka dia bisa melakukan hal segila itu. Lihat saja dia, sangat jauh dari sosok pembunuh," kata rekannya yang lain sambil menunjuk ke sosok yang sedang ditanyai di ruangan serbaputih itu.

"Kalian tahu? Dia itu atlet American Football. Aku penggemarnya, ngomong-ngomong. Kalau melihatnya di lapangan, sama sekali tidak terbayang dia tega membunuh rekan-rekannya sendiri," komentar pria lainnya.

"Yang menarik adalah, ia bersikeras bahwa ia tidak membunuh keduaorang itu, padahal jelas-jelas hanya dirinya yang masih hidup di ruangan itu," timpal seorang wanita yang ada disana.

"Sst, diam sebentar. Waktunya pertanyaan tentang pembunuhan itu," ucap wanita yang lain. Seketika ruangan itu langsung hening.

"Mungkin Anda sudah bosan menjawab pertanyaan ini, tapi sekali lagi saya tanyakan, mengapa Anda tega membunuh kedua sahabat Anda?" tanya pria di ruangan serbaputih itu. Sosok yang duduk di hadapannyatampak tidak senang mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Sudah berapa kali saya harus mengatakannya, saya tidak membunuh mereka!" bantahnya dengan suara meninggi. Ekspresi sedih dan terluka tampak jelas di wajahnya, bercampur dengan ekspresi lelah. Rambut panjangnya yang terlihat kusut membuatnya tampak semakin lusuh, jauh berbeda dengan sosoknya saat masih berjaya di lapangan American Football.

"Lantas, apa yang Anda lakukan?" tanya pria itu dengan nada tenang, meskipun sejujurnya ia sudah cukup merasa terganggu dengan sikap anehorang yang ia tanya-tanyai itu.

"Seperti yang saya selalu katakan, saya hanya mempersatukan mereka dalam ikatan cinta yang abadi di mana tidak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan mereka, meskipun aku merasa sangat sakit hati karenanya!" jawabnya kesal, "Apakah itu salah?"

Dan seperti biasa, sesi tanya-jawab berakhir sampai di situ.

* * *

><p>Reviews Replies:<p>

**Matsu-chan:** Ahahahaha, saya suka plot twist, apa mau dikata... *disambit* Soal gore... rasanya ga terlalu eksplisit jadi ga terasa gore2 amat kan? *disambit lagi* Ahahahaha, saya ga mau menyesatkan anak2 yg main ke tempat saya, cukup saya aja yang sesat XDDD *plak* yang kata2 kegabung itu, padahal di word nya ga kegabung, tapi ga tau kenapa di sini malah kegabung... udah saya coba perbaiki, moga2 nggak ada lagi yg kelewat~ dan, yaah, dari dulu saya udah semangat mau bikin Psycho!Taka tapi baru kesampean sekarang, nfufufufu~ Taka dari awal udah memberi kesan psycho sih *loh?*

**Yunna:** Ahahaha, apa seharusnya saya pasang warning gore di depan? *pake nanya* *disambit* Maaf kalo jadi nakut2in, nggak bermaksud begitu... dan, ya, saya suka plot twist, apalagi dalam cerita yang (agak?) kelam kayak yang ini, so... yeah, berarti plot twist saya sukses kalo Anda ketipu :p *disambit lagi* I'll keep on writing XDDD


End file.
